1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel having a novel touch sensing electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in the market of various kinds of consumer electronic products, touch panels have been widely used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, notebook computers, personal computers and digital home appliances for providing human machine interface. When using a touch panel, a user can directly input, commands by touching objects displayed on a panel, thus providing a more user-friendly interface. As electronic devices become smaller, buttons, mouse and keyboard type input devices are gradually replaced by touch panels for inputting data into those electronics devices. Accordingly, a touch display device with a touch panel has become the key component of various electronic products.
A touch display panel has a touch sensing array for detecting touches on it. The touch sensing array has a plurality of horizontal sensing electrodes and a plurality of vertical sensing electrodes, for respectively sensing the horizontal or vertical axis of input positions. In general, the sensing electrodes usually include transparent conductive material so as to allow the transmittance of the images from the below display panel through the touch panel. However, the resistance of the transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is usually high and as a result the sensitivity of the touch panel is lowered. Accordingly, a touch sensing electrode having better sensitivity is required.